Pour Elle
by Miss Ella
Summary: OS pour le concours "C'est la Rentrée !" sur HPF. Mais pourquoi Ted Lupin est-il si pressé de se rendre sur le quai 9 3/4 alors qu'il vient de finir ses études à Poudlard quelques mois plus tôt ?


Voici un petit OS, en réponse au concours "C'est la rentrée" sur HPF.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ted Lupin était particulièrement stressé et anxieux en ce 1° septembre. Car c'était le jours ou Victoire, sa pseudo-ex-petite amie devait reprendre le Poudlard express pour sa dernière année d'étude. Pourquoi pseudo ? Parce que personne n'est au courant de leurs sentiments respectifs. Pourquoi ex ? Parce que suite à une violente dispute, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé, et cela depuis plus d'une semaine.

Les premiers jours, Ted était en colère contre elle, et puis la colère avait laissé place à l'anxiété : pas de hiboux, les nouvelles qu'il avait de son parrain et de sa grand-mère ne le rassurait pas : elle ne semblait pas aller mal, bien au contraire : elle était très enthousiaste à l'idée de reprendre l'école. Mais lui voyait tout autre chose : elle était heureuse de ne plus être avec lui et reprendre Poudlard lui permettrait à coup sur de l'éviter jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, puisque lui-même venait de terminer sa dernière année quelques mois plus tôt.  
Alors il avait pris sa décision, il devait la voir avant qu'elle ne parte, parce qu'il savait que par la suite, rien ne les amèneraient à se recroiser avant un bon moment, et leur histoire finirait sur une stupide dispute, sur une stupide question de fierté.

Seulement, par un concours de circonstances des plus agaçant, il était en retard. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner jusqu'à la gare King Cross, c'était trop voyant avec tous les moldus présent dans la gare. Alors il devait prendre son mal en patience et courir jusqu'au quai 9 ¾. Arrivé entre la voix 9 et 10, il tenta de reprendre son souffle, puis traversa le pilier.  
Il était 10h50 et le quai était bondé de jeune enfants accroché aux bras de leurs parents. Certains regardaient le train avec appréhension, d'autres avec envie, suppliant des yeux leurs parents de les laisser monter dans le Poudlard express. Il y avait aussi de plus grand enfants parfois déjà habillé de leurs uniformes. Il y avait également des hiboux, des crapauds et de chats qui sautillaient dans tous les sens. Les parents embrassaient les enfants en leur donnant les dernières recommandations, le tout dans un brouhaha énorme.  
Pour Ted la grande locomotive était toujours aussi imposante, même aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait 18 ans et que cela faisait déjà 7 ans qu'il avait vu ce train pour la première fois. Et il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait de l'autre coté : ce n'était pas lui qui partait, mais c'était lui qui voyait les jeunes élèves partir. Et il n'était pas question qu'il laisse partir Victoire sans avoir pu lui parler, et il lui restait 10 minutes pour cela.

Il se mit à arpenter le quai, passant à coté des familles qui se disaient au revoir, des étudiants qui se retrouvaient pour une nouvelle année, arborant leur nouveau balais, leurs nouveaux uniformes ou animaux de compagnie. Mais ce que cherchait Ted, c'était une famille de roux. Même si Victoire arborait des cheveux blond vénitien, son père, son frère et sa sœur avait des cheveux plus foncé et flamboyant. Il finit par repérer Victoire poussant son chariot derrière sa mère. Ted s'arrêta une seconde, se demandant ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de leur histoire devant ses parents. Il se décida rapidement et s'approcha de l'endroit ou elle parlait avec eux.

- Victoire ? Demanda Ted

- Oh Teddy mon chéri comment vas-tu ? Coupa Fleur en s'approchant de Ted et en lui claquant un baiser sonore sur la joue en guise de bonjour

- Ça va très bien, j'aimerai dire un mot à Victoire, je peux vous l'emprunter ? Demanda Teddy en regardant Victoire du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait surprise de sa présence sur le quai

- Bien sur, pendant ce temps je monte la valise de Victoire dans le train, intervint Bill avec en grand sourire en tapant amicalement l'épaule du jeune homme

Après un petit signe de tête, et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna de la petite famille, Victoire sur ses talons. Une fois que Ted estima qu'ils s'étaient assez éloigné pour que personne n'entende leur conversation, il se tourna vers Victoire qui paraissait nerveuse.

- Victoire, je devais te parler avant que tu retourne à Poudlard, je ne supporte pas que les choses ne soit pas clair entre nous.

- Elles le sont maintenant non ? Tu as ta vie maintenant, tu as un travaille au Ministère. Et moi je retourne à Poudlard.

En entendant cela, Ted eu un coup au cœur, leurs histoires était définitivement fini ?

- Et c'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu retiens de cette année ? Tu réussis à tirer un trait aussi facilement sur tout ce qu'on à vécu ?

- Dit moi ce qu'il y a à retenir Teddy ? Le fait que tu ne veuille pas en parler à ma famille, à la tienne ? Ni à tes amis ? Bon sang depuis des mois j'aimerai qu'on en parle autour de nous, j'en ai marre de tout garder pour moi, et toi tu m'accuse d'être insensible ?

Ted resta silencieux. Elle avait touché un point sensible, il ne voulait pas en parler autour de lui, ou plutôt ne pouvait pas. Les Weasley était comme sa famille, les parents de Victoire, ses oncles et tantes avaient toujours été ce qui se rapprochais le plus d'une famille. Les parents de Ted était mort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, et les Weasley sans oublier les Potter avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il ne soit jamais seul. Petit quand il ne jouait pas chez lui avec les jouets ensorcelés par sa grand-mère, il était avec Victoire, son frère, sa sœur, ses cousins... Quand il ne dinait pas avec sa grand-mère, il était chez son parrain à discuter de quidditch et à montrer des nouvelles techniques de vole à James. Sans compter qu'il était toujours invité à passer Noël au Terrier. Alors comment expliquer à ceux qui l'ont vu grandir, qui l'ont considéré comme leur neveu, qu'il avait une relation avec une des Weasley ? C'était presque de l'inceste, pas qu'ils partagent le même sang, mais ils partagent le même passé, leurs familles sont étroitement liées.

- Victoire, je...

- Ne te fatigue pas Teddy, je sais ce que tu penses, tu m'en a souvent parlé, c'est pour ça que je crois qu'il vaut mieux en rester là. On ne règlera rien en en parlant encore une fois. Je veux juste aller de l'avant maintenant.

Ils restèrent un moment l'un devant l'autre, silencieux. Victoire fini par rompre le contact visuel en se détournant de Teddy pour rejoindre ses parents devant les portes du train.

C'était maintenant ou jamais, il faisait quelque chose ou il la perdait pour toujours, alors sous une impulsion soudaine, il saisit sa main avec fermeté pour l'attirer à lui. Trop surprise sans doute pour réagir, Victoire se laissa faire et ils s'embrassèrent sur le quai, à la vue de tous.

- Et ben ça alors ! S'exclama après quelques secondes une voix enfantine

Aussitôt, Teddy et Victoire rompirent le baiser et se tournèrent vers l'intéressé. Il s'agissait de James Potter, qui semblait ébahi par la scène qui se déroulaient un peu plus tôt sous ses yeux.

- James, qu'est-ce que tu...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'écria le jeune garçon

- Et bien je suis venu dire au revoir à Victoire, répondit Ted avec un ton très naturel

- Et ça ne te regarde pas James. Je te prévient, encore une question indiscrète à ce sujet et je te met en retenue pendant deux semaines, intervint Victoire

- Mais... tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

- Tu crois ça ? Je suis préfète en chef je te rappelle...

- Mais je suis ton cousin, tu ne vas pas me mettre en retenue pour ça quand même ?

- C'est ce que je ferai si tu ne déguerpis pas plus vite que ça. Allez file ! Répondit fermement Victoire

Ni une, ni deux, James rebroussa chemin à travers la foule.

- Tu sais Victoire, je ne sais pas si c'est très utile de menacer James, il doit déjà être en train de tout raconter à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je sais, j'avais simplement envie qu'il parte et nous laisse tranquille.

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre et après un dernier baiser, Victoire retourna auprès de ses parents pour un dernier au revoir, main dans la main avec Ted.  
Ni son père, ni sa mère ni sa sœur et son frère ne firent de remarque à ce sujet, mais Teddy savaient qu'une fois le Poudlard express en route vers l'école, il serait bombarder de question de la part de Fleur. Et peut-être de Bill aussi.

En regardant Victoire monter dans le train, en la voyant sourire comme jamais à sa famille et à lui, Ted se dit que répondre à des tas de questions n'était pas un si gros prix à payer finalement. Les Weasley l'aimaient déjà, après tout. Il ne restait plus qu'à les aider à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était plus le neveu mais le petit ami de leurs fille, de leur nièce. Et il le ferait. Oui, maintenant il en était sur, il le ferait, pour elle, pour eux deux.

* * *

J'espère que la lecture vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petite review en passant =)


End file.
